The Official Depressing Diary of Severus Snape
by Dobby's Socks
Summary: Readers can finally experience the real story of the mysterious Potions Master through his eyes, from right before Hogwarts to death. Warning: Author is usually on constant sugar high. Those who strongly support S/LE and can't take a joke should not read.
1. Chapter 1: Embarrassment

**Hello all! My lovely readers! Yes, I'm starting **_**another**_** story, but I really had the urge to write this, plus humor helps me relieve stress. Hopefully, I'll be able to update much more often. Enough of my inane babble, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, or things that happen in my fanfics would be regular occurrences.**

**Dobby's Polka-Dotted Sock**

The Official, Depressing Diary of Severus Snape

**Chapter One:**

Embarrassment

Dear Diary,

My name is Severus Snape. I hate my name. Who would want a name like Severus? I would rather be called Sev, but my mother says no.

On the subject of that, I also hate my parents. They are the worst parents ever. They fight all the time, and I bet they don't even love me. If I hadn't learned all those hexes and curses to threaten them with, I probably would be out on the streets by now. Which doesn't seem too bad at the moment.

Anyway, you're the only one who will understand, diary. I'm different from others, and I shouldn't be made fun of for that. Just because I think washing my hair is for muggles doesn't mean I'm gross!

Locking myself in the closet and waiting for someone to notice,

Sev

Dear Diary,

I realized today I forgot to tell you more about myself. I'm 10 years old, but I'm going to be 11 soon. So in September, I'll be able to get away from my stupid parents and go to Hogwarts, since I'm a wizard. I'm a pretty good one, if I may say so myself. Father is a muggle, and he doesn't like magic, but a good _Levicorpus _(I invent my own spells. I know, I'm a genius.) for 10 days convinced him to let me go. Honestly, if he had died when I was little, I'd be much better off.

One of the other reasons I got you, besides you being my only friend, is that, well, I think I have a crush. My first one. And I heard this muggle girl in the store talking about how writing down your feelings helps you deal with it, so I decided to try it out. Not that I normally don't take advice from stupid muggles, but I need to practice. Because the girl I like is a muggle. Or at least muggle-born, which is good since that means I might get to tell her about magic and look all smart. Her name is Lily Evans and she lives really nearby. She's so pretty, I wish my mom were half as pretty as her.

Wishing I actually was social,

Sev

Dear Diary,

I can't stop thinking about Lily. She fills my every thought, and I'm filled with despair because I know she could never love me. I'm too nervous to talk to her. I was thinking I might be able to start a conversation in the park or something, but her stupid older sister is always with her! It's always, "Tuney," this or "Tuney" that. Her sister is ugly; I don't know how they can be related. And on top of that, her sister's a muggle, so she probably won't like magic like my father. Believe me, diary, I'm sitting behind the bushes in the park right now and the two of them are swinging together, which means I can't talk to Lily today, either.

All right, diary, I'm a wizard. I can do this. I'll be right back.

Well that didn't go well. Here's what happened.

I stood up and walked over to them and they both immediately stopped swinging, making Lily's hair fan around her like an angelic red curtain. She looked confused, while her sister looked me up and down with scorn.

Me: Hello, Lily. You're a witch, and I'm a wizard. You're really pretty-

Petunia: Ugghh, you freak! Get away!

Then she hit me in the face with her swing. I quickly backed off, performed a memory charm, and ran back home before they could see me. I couldn't have that be my precious Lily's first impression of me! I'm soo embarrassed, diary. Now I know I need to practice before approaching them again.

My nose really hurts, diary. I think it must have broke when that stupid girl hit me. I don't what to do; I don't know any healing spells or potions!

That settles it, diary. I'm going to become a master at potions and healing spells in case something like this ever happens again.

Off to find an ice pack,

Sev

So how'd you guys like? Questions? Comments? The next chapter will probably be after Snape is sorted or something. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Destroy

I'm back! Yes, a longer wait than I'd planned, but I'm working out a few details of this story while trying to write the foundation of an original piece I'm working on. Also, Dobby's Black Sock might join in writing this story so we'll have to work around both our schedules. Anyways, let's stop talking about this boring stuff. To the story!

**Dobby's Polka-Dotted Sock**

**Chapter Two:**

**Destroy **

Dear Diary,

I should be happy. I really should, but I'm not. I think I'm even more depressed, which is saying something. Let me back up.

I finally became friends with Lily. She really liked the idea of being a witch, and things were going great. Well, there was the part where I hit her sister with a tree branch, but that was a minor setback. It didn't mean anything, and I'm sure Lily's forgotten by now anyway.

We couldn't find an empty compartment on the train, which was annoying, since I was hoping to be alone with Lily one more time before we got to Hogwarts. Anyway, we sat in one where these four obnoxious pigs were sitting, one of them was a stupid Gryffindork. I know, it's the best joke ever, diary. I told him a thing or two. Then we left.

But that wasn't the worst part, diary. When we finally got to Hogwarts, Lily was sorted into Gryffindor! With all four of those idiots! I knew then that I would never be able to talk to her the same way. I mean, it was bad enough I was going to Hogwarts being friends with a Mudblood, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to see her much at all now she's a Gryffindor Mudblood!

I've seriously considered suicide, diary, but I haven't had the time. This older boy with long hair named Lucius Malfoy is sticking to me like glue. He talked to me all night the first night here. I had to wear the same robes on the first day, without shower, and I think a girl fainted. But it might have been because that stupid Black kid was filling the room with his idiocy at the moment. I can't believe he's a Gryffindor; apparently, according to Lucius and his friends, Black's whole family has been in Slytherin. I met two of his cousins, and they're nothing like him. They have a sister in Ravenclaw, but that's the next best house so I guess she's ok. **(Dobby's Polka-Dotted sock does not know what house Andromeda was in, nor does she pretend to. All rights to Andromeda Black/Tonks belong to JK Rowling. And maybe Ted Tonks)**

The only good thing about Lucius is that he gives me status, and he even uses my nickname. Bellatrix thinks Severus is a nice pureblood name so she won't call me Sev. She told Lucius he was too soft, but he just told her to mind her own business and that 'Me and Sevvie are going to be bestest friends!'

I'm not sure if I should fear for my personal safety, diary.

Hiding from Lucius or as he wants to be called 'Lucie',

Sev

Dear Diary,

Lily talked to me today in Herbology. She says she's having a great time and that she's made loads of friends, but that Potter is annoying and Black can be too. I'm glad. Apparently, one of the others, Remus Lupin isn't that bad, but I don't care what she says. Lupin is friends with Potter; therefore Lupin is the enemy, ok diary?

The Headmaster here is ridiculous. After the FFFF (Fail Fungus Filled Four (my nickname for them)) put bugs in my morning porridge, he called it a harmless joke and merely deducted fivepoints. Five points, diary! I could have choked! I think he picks favorites.

Lily says they'll have to stop soon since the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, is less amused and is their head of house. Even if it means receiving aid from a Gryffindor, I hope she puts her foot down soon. Lucius made me a card to try and make me feel better. It was pink with lace and frills. Needless to say, diary, I hid it before my dorm mates saw it.

Wishing Lily would make me a card,

Sev

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't written for awhile, maybe even a month, but between classes, homework, avoiding Lucius, staying out of the FFFF's way, following Lily, and all I haven't had much time to write. Plus, once Bellatrix said that writing down your feelings was stuff Muggles did and that it was dumb. So I can't bring you within sight of her, just so you're safe. What if she read you?

Wait, what am I saying? What if my dorm mates read you? Come to think of it, diary, I am pretty careless when it comes to Dairy Security. Oh Merlin, what if the FFFF READ YOU??? They'd make sure the whole school knew! And then…Lily would know…and she'd never talk to me again.

I'm sorry diary, but you have fulfilled your purpose. You are a Muggle object, and I am a wizard. It would never work out between us. It was never meant to be. I'll have to sneak outside, tonight diary, and destroy you beyond recognition. Goodbye.

Planning ways to sneak out of the school,

Sev

**What's this?? Snape's going to destroy his precious diary? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Giving Up and Conspiracies

**Ok, I'm back, terribly sorry for the wait, but now…let us return to our beloved Sevvie, who was just about to sneak out of school and destroy the diary…**

**Chapter Three: **

**Giving Up and Conspiracies**

Dear Diary,

I couldn't do it. You're just too special for that. Plus, I think I'm getting paranoid. I attempted to not write in you for about another month, and I began to start muttering things under my breath like, 'That's right, diary,' or 'I know, diary,' and now the FFFF have given _me_ a nickname of their own: Schizo-Sevvie. They think it's the most hilarious thing ever, diary, and now so does half the school. Everyone besides us Slytherins think they are the funniest and greatest people to ever come to Hogwarts.

Honestly though, they're nothing special. All Potter ever does is complain, he complains about not being able to play Quidditch (apparently, he thinks he's really good. I bet he's horrible at it, but knows he's safe to brag since he can't try out this year.), he complains about not learning much yet, especially in Transfiguration (I thought that at first, but now that he does I'm perfectly fine with the curriculum, diary.), he complains about not being able to see the House-Elfs (But really diary, who wants to look at a bunch of filthy creatures anyway?), and a whole bunch of unimportant things. He's a disgrace to the Pureblood race. Yes, diary, I know it rhymes; it's the most hilarious thing ever. I'm planning to say it to him the next time he complains about something stupid.

Black's even worse as far as disgraces go. A whole family in mostly Slytherin and a few Ravenclaws, and he's sorted into Gryffindor, tut, tut, tut. The shocking thing is he's _proud_ of it. Every time he passes one of his family members or other relations he wears this cocky grin because he _knows_ they hate him. Girls think he's the most gorgeous thing on the face of the planet. I don't get it, he's not handsome, I mean, I'm better looking than him! Oh, sorry diary, just a grease smudge, I'll clean it up later. Anyways, Bellatrix once caught a girl giggling at him, and she smacked her across the face. Rightfully so, I say.

Lupin just seems to watch, and let, things happen. Sometimes he joins in with their pranks, but he mostly watches. It's annoying; I think he's trying to be friends with Lily! I bet Potter put him up to it. I told Lily that Potter liked her, but she said it didn't matter because Potter is immature. I'm glad she's got some sense. Anyway, Lupin is kind of suspicious, diary, he has these scars on his face and arms, and he's been gone twice already in two months. He still manages to catch up, but I think the teachers give him good grades because he's 'sickly'.

Pettigrew, the fourth one, diary, is pathetic. He basically tags along with the other three and cheers them on whenever they do something stupid. He'll probably be a cheerleader when he grows up, since his grades are really low. How do I know this diary? Well, Pettigrew has this annoying, squeaky voice that anyone with ears can pick up easily in a crowd. He's sort of like my alarm bell, in that sense; whenever I hear his voice, I know the other three are not far away. Anyhow, I don't know why or how he was sorted into Gryffindor, probably because he didn't fit any of the other houses; he's certainly stupid enough to be in Gryffindor. But he's not what they call 'brave'; if he came before the Dark Lord. he'd probably wet his pants.

Thinking of ways to arrange that,

Sev, not Schizo-Sevvie

Dear Diary,

I'm so embarrassed, diary. The FFFF played yet _another_ prank on me, and it's the worst one yet. They hung me by my belt in the corridor to Gryffindor Tower all because I was walking with Lily. Thank goodness she got mad; I thought for a minute she was going to laugh at me then start snogging Potter. Wait, where did that come from? Lily doesn't like Potter, does she?

But, back to the story. She told them to put me down, so they did; and let me tell you, diary, it hurt. And the worst thing was a crowd was there and they all got a good look at my face-plant on the floor! And Lily was there the whole time! I need to start hanging out with my Snake members more, for protection.

Oh that's right, diary! You don't know about Snake, do you? Or the Dark Lord, for that matter. From this day forth, you are sworn into secrecy. You should feel privileged, diary, not many people know about the Dark Lord, except a select group of Slytherins. Snake stands for Slytherins Not Against Killing Excess. It basically means we are supporting the Dark Lord who will one day rise up and take control of the world, getting rid of muggles, blood traitors, half-breeds, and Mudbloods. Some half bloods that believe in blood purity (such as myself) will be pardoned, and I'm sure if Lily repents for the sin of having muggle parents she will be allowed to live. I haven't told her yet, but I'm sure she'll be thrilled. And think diary, the FFFF will be long dead or being tortured (Bellatrix has called dibs on Black, and I get Potter), Lily's idiot sister will be dead and Lily will have long forgotten her, and the two of us can be married by the Dark Lord himself who shall be supreme ruler of the land. I am definite that the Dark Lord will be pleased to have her in his service; Lily has proved to be very talented and smart. If only she were a Ravenclaw.

Dreaming of the time when Lily will be Lily Snape,

Sev

Dear Diary,

Ugh, I'm sitting in the library right now, diary, and Lupin's over across the room. He spends a bit of his time in here, at least two times every week or so, but that is definitely too much for me. This was my secret hideout from the FFFF, and now it's ruined cause he saw me looking up a book about advanced potions I was going to use as reference for my essay. He tried to offer his help, (Yeah right, diary, I'm sure he was just waiting for the perfect moment to do something terrible to me) but I made sure he backed off. He's looking at me a little funny now, he better not know Legimency. That would such a great skill, diary; I really want to learn how to use it. That way, I could find out horrible stuff about Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, and I'd be able to know if Lily liked me back.

Anyways, this potion's essay is actually kind of hard. Stupid Slughorn. He's the Potion's Master and Head of Slytherin House, but really he's pretty much a bumbling, food obsessed moron who's wrapped around Dumbledore's finger. Pretty much everybody here is like that, except us Slytherins. Are we the only sane people here? Take the Grounds Keeper for example, diary. His name's Hagrid and he's clearly some percentage of giant. He goes wandering carelessly into the Forbidden Forest, even at night, and apparently has a habit of breeding and caring for dangerous creatures. Who would hire someone like that? Oh wait, Dumbledore would. Dumbledore seems to think he knows everything and that he can solve everyone's problems, but really diary, if he could, why doesn't he run for Minister of Magic? He's even been offered the post several times but refused!

It's because Dumbledore's a big phony, diary. He really isn't anything special or great, and he's certainly not smart. He sits up at the staff table with this goofy smile on his face and greets everyone with a, "Oh hello. How has your morning been?" or, "Have you tried the muffins? They're quite delicious." and other stupid stuff. He's never said anything smart, he wasn't even a Ravenclaw so he obviously isn't wise (he was a Gryffindor; figures, diary), he made us sing a stupid little song at the Start of Term Feast, and he has a fixation on lemon drops and other candy. Obviously, this is some sort of conspiracy set up by the Gryffindors in an attempt to control the school by using Dumbledore as their puppet. And if he messes up they can just kill him off and get someone else. It wouldn't be suspicious looking; the old fool's probably going to die any day now from old age or a heart attack from eating so many stupid little candies.

Figuring out ways to uncover the Dumbledore Conspiracy,

Sev

**Is Snape right about Dumbledore? Has everything we've known up to this point about the HP series been a lie? Wait and see!**

**Yeah, sorry about the slow updates. I'll try and update faster next time, but enjoy the chapter! These are actually really fun to write cause all I have to do is whine and complain the whole time. Though I feel a pang in my heart whenever I say something bad about the Marauders (some of my fave characters), but it's still fun. Please review!**

**Also, check out a story written by Dobby's Imaginary Sock and I, **_**The Hogwarts Dragon Murder Case**_**, as we attempt to write something that is not mainly humorous.**


	4. Chapter 4: Smelly and Important

…**Sorry? I really suck at this updating thing, don't I? Ah well, I finally have another chapter. Hope it satisfies you.**

**Dobby's Polka-Dotted Sock**

**Chapter Four:**

**Smelly and Important**

Dear Diary,

It's the early, early god-forbid-anyone-be-up-now hours of the morning, diary, and I'm sopping with Circumsero pus. Would you like to know why diary? Of course you do.

You see, I was awoken suddenly from my bed by some of the older years. I recognized them as fellow SNAKE members so I followed them quietly without question. The led me and some other new SNAKE members out of the common room, through a few dungeon passageways, and into a large room somewhere deep within the school. Bellatrix, Rudolphus Lestrange, and Lucius came forward.

Lucius: Ok, everybody, now it's time for—

Rudolphus elbowed him in the ribs to make him shut up. Clearly this was something important and more menacing than Lucius could ever dream of being.

Bellatrix: All right. Tonight is your official initiation into the ranks of SNAKE. There will definitely be no going back after this moment. You should consider it an honor, a privilege, a duty, a-

Rudolphus gave a little cough to inform her to get on with it. She looked a little put out, but continued nonetheless. She waved her wand and a puff of gray smoke emitted from it in the shape of a serpent posed to strike.

Bellatrix: You will have this mark branded onto your arm by either myself or SNAKE executives Rudolphus and Lucius. Wear it with pride, but secrecy. If beyond this point you are found to be committing treason against the most powerful Dark Lord, righteous punishment will be brought upon you without hesitation. Your name will be considered as filthy as the Mudbloods and muggles that roam freely in the land, your possessions will be destroyed beyond recognition, your family hunted down and murdered devastatingly, your-

Rudolphus gave another cough, seeming to be pointing out some of the terrified looking new members. I wasn't among them. She gave him a look, and then spoke again.

Bellatrix: Form three lines in front of each of us and join gratefully into our world of purity. The Dark Lord is pleased with your service.

We all rushed to form lines. I ended up in the one in front of Bellatrix. She would perform the spell and give the new member a gracious smile usually only reserved for high-standing purebloods. Lucius would wave his wand with a flourish then say, "Welcome fellow member!" in a high-pitched and extremely overly friendly voice. I was glad I wasn't in that line. Rudolphus would point his wand then nod and move on to the next one. That's it, diary. No thanks or welcoming words. He doesn't say much, Rudolphus Lestrange.

It was just about my turn, diary. This was going to be it. My glorious moment. I would be accepted into the group that shared my ideals; that would support me. I was practically hungry with longing.

But then disaster struck, diary. In the form of the FFFF. I don't know how they knew we were there, or how they managed to sneak in, but they did. And magically dumped a huge basin of Circumsero pus all over everyone. Including me. The initiation ritual has been postponed until further notice. They ruined my moment, diary, and I'm going to find out how.

So now I'm standing in line waiting for the shower to get this sticky, smelly pus off of me. It'll make me stink horribly for the next two weeks, so I'm going to be made fun of and avoided for a while. I just hope I don't run into Lily.

Looking for a clothespin,

Sev

Dear Diary,

I haven't touched you since writing that piece of information for fear of the smell permanently getting all over you, but nothing much has happened. I suppose even idiots like those four have to take a break every once in a while.

Normally this would be good, diary, but since I'm trying to figure out how they sneak around the school I need them to do something bad. Pull a prank. Whatever.

Anyway, Lily of course saw me during the stink period, but she was really nice about it and still hung out with me even though she did cover her nose. That's one of Lily's good points; she's willing to stand beside the man of her life even in not so great times.

If you really want to know diary, I've decided that first year isn't really good enough for me. I'm excelling in every class along with Lily. Unfortunately, so are Potter, Black, and Lupin. But at any rate, it's not much of a challenge for me at all; in fact, first year is incredibly boring. I don't think most first years notice, but we're not allowed to do practically anything! We can't have brooms, we're not allowed to take extra-curricular courses, we can't go to Hogsmeade (even though the FFFF somehow still manage to get pranking supplies), we can't join some of the clubs that use more advanced magic, and we get picked on and shoved around by everybody. That's how SNAKE is different. They accept everyone, except those beneath us like Mudbloods and blood traitors of course.

I've got to go, diary, Bellatrix is coming this way.

Frantically searching for a place to hide you,

Sev

Dear Diary,

Sorry about the short entry. Bellatrix was informing me when the rescheduled SNAKE initiation was taking place. It was last night. I'm finally in, diary. I'm sure Lily would be proud that I've joined a club, but of course I can't tell her about SNAKE. Not just yet.

Now that I'm a part of SNAKE, I can really tell the difference, diary. The older years stick up for me when others tease me, and Bellatrix even sent a Gryffindor to the Hospital Wing. I have more friends so now I don't have to looking around for Lily all the time. She says that I look happier, too. Life is looking up.

Of course, the FFFF are still being their usual obnoxious selves, but now I'm not alone in the struggle against them. Bellatrix has made it part of her personal agenda to subdue Black using force if necessary, and eventually get rid of him if he proves to resist. It sort of sounded like she was talking about a dog or some kind of wild beast, but that's what Black is. He is absolutely crazy. I still cannot understand how he and the Black girls are related. You know, diary, it's sort of sad; if Black had grown up to be a wiser person, like the rest of his relatives, we probably would've have been friends. But, he drew the line by being sorted into Gryffindor, not me.

It's starting to get chillier up here, diary, and I might be starting to catch a cold. I hope I don't, they're just bothersome, really. And besides, I have important SNAKE business to complete. This is not the life of a sloth, diary, but I will rise to the challenge.

Feeling incredibly important,

Sev


	5. Chapter 5: Holiday Brawl

**So….yeah. This has been sitting on the side-lines for a while. But I'm currently feeling angry at the world, and therefore I shall vent—Sev-style!**

**Dobby's Polka-Dotted Sock**

**Chapter Five:**

**Holiday Brawl**

Dear Diary,

I know, diary, it's been forever, but let me explain. School-work combined with my SNAKE duties has taken up a lot of my time. It's not like I have the easiest life, you know? Everything's not just dropped into my lap like stupid Potter. People like him probably can't even tie their shoelaces without a House-Elf's help; that or he gets Pettigrew to tie them for him, that idiot's already servant material.

That's why we SNAKE members really understand each other, diary. We all know and accept that there may be a difficult battle ahead, so we are preparing ourselves for the future. For example, Lucius is training to be a Ministry Advisor, so that the transition of power between whatever idiot in the Minister's office to the Dark Lord will be smooth and hardly disrupt the lives of the citizens. Well, except the mudbloods, half-bloods, blood traitors, half-breeds, and Muggles; but they'll be dead, diary, so no one really cares about disrupting that.

Anyways, the Christmas Holidays are approaching, diary, and I'm perfectly fine with that. Because for the first time, I don't have to spend it with my stupid family. It'll be nice to have a real, magical, Christmas, diary, even if Dumbledore's in charge of it. Some of my housemates and I have enjoyed watching the idiot Grounds Keeper at work. He's been chopping down enormous trees for our celebration and dragging them up to the castle without magic. It's a present in itself to see a half-breed in its proper place, serving us wizards and witches.

The only disadvantage to this holiday season, diary, is that Lily is going home. I don't see why; who in their right mind would want to go spend Christmas with Muggles? Especially Lily's ugly sister. But Lily is simply too good to them, diary, and it's almost endearing. Of course, she'll eventually have to step out of the way and let them join their fellow Muggle filth at the bottom of the new regime, but I think I can let her have this one last Christmas with them, diary.

Can't wait to see if I actually got a present,

Sev

Dear Diary,

I couldn't believe it, diary. Lily got me a present! She had her Muggle mother toil away in the kitchen to make me biscuits. I think she's starting to catch on to the whole ordering around of those below thing, diary. It makes me smile to think that her stupid sister was denied access to these delicious morsels.

Of course, I'm eating these biscuits in bed with an ice pack over one eye, diary. Why, you might ask? Because the FFFF struck again, at Christmas dinner, no less.

The old Headmaster had provided some stupid Muggle crackers or something, diary, and so he had us all pull one with somebody. Lucius absolutely insisted we try just one, I think he thought there was some kind of prize inside, diary. But when we pulled it apart, these stupid plastic fists on springs were released from each end, and both Lucius and myself were hit. Be glad you didn't see their faces, diary; the FFFF were literally roaring with laughter like the stupid Griffins they are. Well, except Lupin, diary, he went home sick or something.

The worst thing, diary, was that the Headmaster just laughed at their "little prank"! Little? If that punch had been stronger, I could have lost an eye! I know it's not bruised or anything, diary, but it hurts, I assure you. Poor Lucius is practically in agony on his deathbed. I think Narcissa almost killed her cousin. No one is allowed to mess with Lucius' face.

Anyway, I'm going to stop writing now, because it's giving me a headache looking at it with just the one eye. Hopefully, I will feel better in the morning.

Looking forward to some sympathy from Lily,

Sev

Dear Diary,

I've had absolutely nothing to do for days, diary. Lily isn't back yet, SNAKE duties are suspended for the duration of the break; I mean, even hard-working purists such as ourselves have to take a holiday every once in a while, right? And yet, the FFFF is running rampant around the school, unchecked and unchallenged. It's driving me mad, diary. Something should be done.

No, diary. Something **must** be done, to show those blood traitors who are really in charge. To put them in their place. And it has to be done by me, diary. Lucius is still laid up in bed from his injury, Narcissa is taking care of him, and Bellatrix is busy telling them they're both idiots.

Wish me luck, diary. I'm going.

Going to battle,

Sev

**What's going to happen to Sev? Who will be the victor? Find out the next time I bother to update this crazy thing! Thanks so much for reading, and please review!**


End file.
